Fears
by ayamari no Goshi
Summary: Drabble series: A look into the various fears of the characters of DBZ. Now playing: ChiChi - He had gone off to battle before, but somehow she knew today would be different.
1. Introduction and Those Eyes

Fears

Disclaimer: Dragonball/z and its characters are owned by Akira Toriyama

Author's note: This is meant to be a drabble series about the different fears of various characters throughout the series. Why? Because, this is what my mind decides is important to do instead of studying for my first test of the semester.

And, please, if anyone would like to see a particular fear used, go ahead and message me. I can't promise it will be written immediately, but I will do my best.

* * *

Those Eyes – Frieza  
Written 1/23/13

They mocked him from the darkness of his mind. As his body recovered from the multitude of surgeries, those teal green orbs glared at him whenever he succumbed to the memories of humiliation, pain, and despair.

How dare a monkey cause him to lose so much! He would show him! He would crush everything the ape held deal before taking his time with him. Of course he would have to severely disable him first. If the Saiyan had the chance to transform again….

No! He was not going to think about them! Those eyes, so full of power and unyielding determination, were bad enough in his nightmares. He was going to strike hard and fast so he never had to gaze into them again.


	2. Needles

Needles – Son Goku  
Written 1-22-13

Honestly, he never knew exactly why they bothered him so much.

It might have had something to do with how the piercing of the skin was like a lesser version of some of the previous injuries he had received. Or perhaps it was due to how unnatural it was to get medicine through his arm. It was supposed to go through the mouth! Didn't these doctors know that?

Perhaps he somehow managed to link them to ChiChi's anger. Just thinking about her rage was enough to make him cringe. Or maybe it had something to do with his birth or even his trip to earth.

Whatever the reason, he surely hoped he would never have to be stuck with another needle as long as he lived.

* * *

Note: Goku's needle phobia is completely anime based, but it's still hilarious (even if I do sympathize).


	3. Failing

Failing – Son Gohan  
Written 1-22-13

The ground was shaking due to the energy cascading over the earth. The cause was a monstrosity more powerful than anything he had ever encountered before, and he was the only thing standing between it and the people he loved.

Fists and energy clashed. He had it on the ropes! As he was about to deliver the finishing blow, the monster disappeared completely. Stunned and terrified, he spun around to find it looming over his loved ones who were watching with its hand outstretched and energy swirling above it. A yell escaped him as he tried to race over as it began to release its attack.

He woke up with a start. Panting, he looked around to find he was safely in his bed. There was no monster and no danger. Exhaustion washed over him as he tried to push the nightmare from his mind. Every day as he passed the picture of his father which sat on his desk he was reminded of his failures. He didn't need his dreams doing the same thing.


	4. Cell

Cell - Mirai (Future) Trunks  
Written: 1/27/13

What… what was that thing?

It was completely different than anything he had ever encountered. It wasn't stronger than him… but why did he feel so uneasy while it was nearby?

It did feel completely unnatural as its power was somehow the combination of all the greatest fighters to have walked the earth. But, there was something more to it… something more sinister. It was almost as if its presence was a premonition of a future even worse than his….

* * *

Note: takes place after Piccolo fought Cell (1st time) in the main timeline


	5. Daddy

Daddy – Son Goten  
Written: 2/9/13

He was so tall!

Mom looked really happy to see him when he approached us, but I stayed behind her. The man seemed friendly, but he was dead! Dead people shouldn't be able to come back to life… Wait, big brother said he was just visiting… but, he didn't look like he was dead! Unless the weird ring above his head showed that he was… But still, even if he was just visiting, it was still weird!

But being dead wasn't what made him so scary… He was super strong! Not the normal super strong like Gohan and Trunks' dad, but there was something else to it… like… there was almost no limit. Why did he act so nice if he was that strong? Trunks' dad was scary most of the time… Gohan was nice, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. Was that the reason? No, Gohan lowered his strength when he wasn't training, but I could feel it coming from him.

Mom tried to get me to tell him 'hello,' but I just stayed behind her. I might be stronger than her, but no one would dare to get past her! Knowing I'd be safe, I stared at him. He did look a lot like me, and his smile was caring… but I still didn't want to go near him. He seemed to know I was scared and didn't call me over. Yes! Mom's magic powers work again!

Later as me and the others went into the tournament grounds, I stayed near Gohan and I watched him. He seemed very… um… relaxed around the others. He even freaked out when he saw Krillian's wife! Gohan had said she used to be a bad guy, but I didn't really believe it until then. But, it made him look almost normal… but I still didn't want to be too close to him.

I know this is the first time I've met him, but I'm somehow scared of my own dad.

* * *

Note: the manga and anime differ on Goten's reaction to Goku. Goten's notably terrified when they're first introduced in the manga.


	6. Losing Him

Losing Him – ChiChi  
Written 3/7/13

Somehow, she knew today would be different.

Once again, Goku was heading off towards a huge battle which held the fate of the earth. She would be lying if she said it wasn't normal – battles like this were just part of her family's reality. Even if Goku wasn't directly involved in the start of it, there would be no force on earth that could stop him from going. Though he never admitted it, his love of a good fight and need to test his strength was just as much as a driving force as his need to protect his friends. It always seemed to turn out alright in the end, but the thoughts continued to linger…

When they were younger, she believed he was invincible. But, after watching him fight Piccolo after they were reunited, she realized just how dangerous of a path he had taken. It was possible he would be taken away from her at any time – it already happened once, and this time, he wouldn't be coming back.

She had tried so many times to coax him into a job or even a hobby which wasn't nearly as dangerous, but he would never listen or was more focused on being prepared for the future. They had gotten in fights about it. How many? She couldn't keep count. Though she was temperamental, a good part of the so-called anger from the fights was actually fear. She didn't want to lose him again.

Since their first meeting all those years ago, she had known he would be the man she'd spend the rest of her life with… well, it might be best phrased as the rest of his. Somehow she knew Goku was destined to die in battle… and it terrified her. With the monsters which had been appearing the past few years, she couldn't be anywhere near him when he fought. She couldn't cheer him on. She couldn't watch. She couldn't tell what was happening.

The broadcast was going to start soon. While she knew the cameraman wouldn't be able to keep up with the speed of the fighters, it would at least give her some insight as to what was happening. While it wasn't much, it was enough for now.


	7. Water

Water - Future (Mirai) Trunks  
4/11/2013

How did he manage to get into this situation again? He had checked to make sure there wasn't a large river, lake, or sea anywhere near where his nemeses were up to their old tricks. But, he was, slowly sinking within the cold darkness of the unknown water source.

He would have to think quickly if he wanted to get out of his current situation alive. It was an odd thought as water was supposed to be a live giving liquid, but for him and many of those also suffering from the torment of the androids, it was the exact opposite. The androids had a bad habit of making games out of their killing sprees; and one such game had involved putting just enough pressure on the heads of those they had thrown into the water so they could watch them squirm as they drowned.

It was a terrifying thought. Many who had dealt with them expected to die a relatively fast death. Sure, they might experience terror as they tried to escape from the pair of demons, but at least the upcoming death was sure to be quick. It was different in the water. The pair did not appear to like being wet, so they tended to avoid blasting any nearby water if they thought the resulting wave or spray could reach them. Some believed it was because they were machines. But, he knew better; this behavior was just due to their vanity.

As he slowly began to swim towards the surface, movement caught his attention. He repressed a shiver and refused to look. Though it could be simple debris, there was the distinct possibility it was part of a body. Many of the local water systems had several whole or partial bodies within them. Several people had attempted to retrieve them and clean the waters, but due to the growing number of the dead, there was just wasn't enough manpower to successful do it.

To make matters worse, much of the surviving water was polluted by debris and the dead made it worse. Sure, it was possible to purify the water, but facilities which could handle the task were becoming scarce. There was also the moral baggage which went along with it. Many people just couldn't handle dealing with it. He even made a point to travel into the mountains to find clear water for his mother.

It was difficult to tell which water systems should be avoided. In towns and cities, it was usually very clear as they had either turned a vivid red (especially after a recent attack) or an ugly muddy color. If there were still survivors in the area, they would try to make a sign to indicate the pollution. It was common to see a sign indicating a bloody pond, like the one depicted in images of the afterlife. With many believing the android attacks were punishment from the heavens, it was oddly appropriate.

Before he broke the surface, he carefully searched for any sign of movement. The androids wouldn't hesitate to attempt to drown him again if they caught sight of him. Death was a reality for him, and he knew any day could be his last. Yet, out of the many scenarios which could happen, drowning scared him the most. It wasn't a fast death, and he would be utterly alone with in the cold dark waters around him. It was the one place he swore he would never let be his grave.

The surface looked clear, so he took his leave. Glancing back at his surroundings as he took to the air, he caught sight of old ruins. It must have been attacked shortly after the androids appearance. An old sign stood towards the one back, showing a blatant warning to all of those who approached. The lake below him held the dead.

Shivering again at the discovery, he quickly flew home. Once again, he would have to cleanse himself from the horrors around him. At least he knew the water he would use at home was still pure.

* * *

This actually stems from a running joke between some of my friends. We were joking about my personal 'I sink like a rock' problems and somehow noted Trunks is rarely seen anywhere near or in actual water (there is one incident in the History of Trunks movie). This drabble somehow resulted from that.

Quick note: the bloody pond is from the Buddist concept of the 10 Hells. For the life of me, I can't remember which one it is found in, but it does exist. It's even seen in Dbz during the glimses of Hell (or HIFL, for those who remember the old dub).


End file.
